1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrically-controlled actuator devices, in particular for use in electric household appliances.
2. Background
U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,225 B1 discloses an electrically-controlled actuator of the kind for use in a proportional flow control valve, wherein a shape-memory wire extends between two ring connectors fixed to a support structure by means of screws or the like and connected to an electric connector block by conductive leads or wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,051,656 B1 discloses another electrically-controlled actuator device comprising a wire of a shape-memory material.
DE 10 2006 043 919 A1 discloses a dispenser for dispensing different washing agents in a washing machine, comprising a shape-memory-alloy element.
Electrically operable actuator devices comprising a wire made of a shape-memory material are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,135 B2.
In said prior document, with particular reference to FIGS. 3 and 4 thereof, there are disclosed actuator devices wherein the shape-memory wire extends between two anchoring elements and the movable member, such that it follows an essentially V-shaped path.
Such actuator devices allow, however, to cause only limited displacements of the associated movable member. The magnitude of such displacements is, in fact, dependent on the length of the available shape-memory wire.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved actuator device of the above-specified kind.